


Baby Sitting

by NikkiDoodle



Series: Foxy Grandpa [25]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Baby sitting, F/M, Family, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 00:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12377604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiDoodle/pseuds/NikkiDoodle
Summary: Beth leaves you and Rick in charge of Morty.





	Baby Sitting

You gazed at the one year old baby Morty sitting in Rick's lap. You were eleven, but still curious as to how Rick was able to actually stand the baby since he couldn't handle stupid people.

A baby had little to no IQ after all.

"Is he hungry you think?"

You questioned looking at Rick. The man continued to hold Morty, the baby boy just looking wide eyed at Rick. Rick shook his head.

"H-He'll let us know if he's - if he's hungry."

The man said through a belch causing Morty to jump and then whale. The large tears came sliding down his face being startles by Rick's loud burp.

"A-Awe, no! D-Don't start crying on m-me!"

Rick scolded, his old grumpy self quickly coming back into play. You snorted and help out your hands for your younger cousin.

"Lemme help."

You told Rick having him pass you Morty.

"K-knock yourself out."

He said after he had passed you the boy. You started making faces and funny noises to the little guy causing him to stop crying and watch you curiously.

It was then when you started to slowly bounce him on your knee did he start to giggle and laugh.

You grinned turning your gaze toward Rick who had been watching the whole time.

"Huh... y-you're not too bad with kids."

He mentioned watching you grinning back at Morty.

"Nah, I'm just not old and scary like you."

You stated causing Rick to roll his eyes and pull forth his flask. You smiled softly looking at the item in his hand, watching as he took a large gulp from it and then belched loudly once again.

Causing you to have to restart the laughing after Rick's annoyingly loud sound caused Morty to scream and cry once again.


End file.
